


Cannot Deny

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dubcon to Consensual, Extremely Dubious Consent, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mind Break, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Grima has won. Chrom has vanished. The world is slowly devoured by despair but the war continues on. Frederick is captured by Grima, taken to the ruins of the castle, where he learns the fate of his beloved King.Grima has destroyed Chrom's mind, turning him into a sex craved slave, one who Grima will have Frederick satisfy for the night.





	Cannot Deny

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Cello!  
Check out my tumblr!: [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
And my twitter!: [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

There was no fear, no misery, only a staunch refusal to let that bastard’s grin inspire anything more than an endless stream of fury. Tugged through the destroyed hallways of the Ylisse castle, stripped of his armor, keeping his eyes trained forward, over the light-haired head of the beast pulling on the rope wound around his wrists – more out necessity, rather than in an attempt to maintain an aloof air; every time he made the mistake of glancing around, his gaze spied something lying in the rubble that brought a wave of painful memories – Frederick ignored the inane babble pouring out of the bastard, instead opting to wonder what exactly was in store for him. Execution? Most likely at some point since the beast’s entire purpose was destruction but immediate? Seemed unlikely. It was cliché but if the monster wanted to kill him, he would have done so already. Considering how easily he had cut down their once comrades, not even sparing some who had been so near and dear to Robin’s heart a second glance, Frederick knew…it was going to be as simple as a blade to the chest. 

No, this beast had some sinister in store for him. Torture? More likely, though he couldn’t understand the reasoning behind it. Not that he understood any of what was going on. When he was apprehended in the town after making time for his remaining allies to escape, he thought for certain that death was all that waited him but Grima’s pets had simply restrained him until the demon himself appeared. Frederick’s stomach was still rolling with the same disgust he had felt when he laid eyes upon him. It had been a while since he’d last seen Robin’s face being worn by that hideous beast. Looking up into it, seeing nothing that would indicate that the man Chrom and Lissa had found lying in a field remained, Frederick wished, for not the first time, that he had stuck the bastard where he lay or had made more effort to drive him away, despite the insistence of the two royals to keep him on. Looked what that insistence had wrought – the world was destroyed, so many were dead, Chrom…Frederick’s heart twisted in agony. 

Chrom…the Prince, his King…gone. No one knew what had happened to him. When Grima returned, there was so much chaos. Frederick bit down hard on his tongue to drive away the shameful tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. During the moment he needed to be there, when it was paramount that he protected him, he left Chrom’s side. In a desperate attempt to salvage what effort there was remaining to stand against the onslaught of Grima’s forces, he was forced to leave him, forced to ride hard to find those who could still fight. The word that the Ylissean castle had been destroyed didn’t reach him until two weeks after. No attempt had been made to search the ruins as the vile dragon had taken up residence in the once grand halls. Frederick had surveyed the destruction from the distance. For first time in his life, he was brought to his knees, howling in anguish. Chrom and several others were believed to be dead. The remaining Shepherds mourned him, buried him in their own ways but him…

He had never been able to let go. His brave, noble and strong King, killed by falling rubble? No…that was something he could not accept. Even as the days turned into months and there came not even a whisper of a rumor that Chrom was still alive, even as hope dwindled down to a sputtering flame sat out in the path of a torrential flood, he could not accept that Chrom had died. It was not something he spoke to anyone but…he would have felt it. He wept for the loss of their home, of their comrades but through those tears, through that agony, he knew, an instinctual knowing, that his King was still alive. Was it a foolish belief? Most likely. Was it the only thing keeping him going as he watched the world coming closer and closer to toppling into complete annihilation? Yes. There was not much to be hopeful about. Many had lost hope and taken the easy way out, rather than being killed or captured by Grima, who had shown the true depravity of his nature via despicable treatment of his captives. 

He…he couldn’t afford to lose hope. Even if this fanatic belief that Chrom was still alive was just a delusion, he would still hold tight to it. The world…the world must be saved. There had to be something the remnants of the army that had once stood so strong against the barrage of despair could do to save their home, their world! No, he could not lose hope. Frederick’s steely gaze settled on the back of Grima’s head. This…all of this was his fault. His expression twisted into one of thunderous rage. If Grima were to turn right then, he would have seen a monster, a demon, masquerading in human flesh. No doubt this beast intended to do something truly heinous to him, all in the name of breaking him, of drowning him in despair but he would not allow it! Chrom…his King…he would find him, he would save him, and together, they would rise above the ruins and rubble to conquer this evil! To save their world! 

“Here we are!” Grima suddenly cried, the joy in his voice only serving to stir up the fire raging in his belly. They had stopped in front of a nondescript door, one that Frederick didn’t recognize. A quick glance around his surroundings didn’t offer any kind of information on where they might be in the castle. Judging from the lack of light – the only luminosity came from strange purple orbs that hung in random locations through the maze of hallways – they must be deep within the ruins. His only guess was that they must be near the servant’s quarters or possibly the dungeon. 

Throwing a snarling grin over his shoulder, Grima laughed crassly, “You will enjoy this. He hasn’t been fed for days. Normally, I tend to only starve him for a couple of days but for you, I knew it had to be something special. Be sure to give him a lot of attention, okay? I’m counting on you.”

Before Frederick could respond – not that he would have said anything, there was no point trying to banter with this demon, he could twist words far easier and far better than even the most devious snake – Grima placed a boot against the door, shoving it open. As it swung in, revealing a dimly lit room with no windows and no furnishings that he could see, he cried out in that same hatefully joyful voice, “Oh, my darling! I have the most amazing gift for you! I know you will simply be delighted.”

Grima yanked hard on the ropes tied around his wrists, wrenching him into the room. Startled by the sudden harsh movement, Frederick stumbled. There was nothing to catch hold of. Falling with a dull thump onto his knees, his mouth twisted into an enraged grimace, he raised to his head with the intention to glare up at the beast but froze the moment he pulled in a breath. His heart stopped mid-beat. Every thought whizzing through his mind vanished with a quiet poof. Chrom…Frederick pulled in another breath. Chrom’s…scent. The room was full of Chrom’s scent! Tears sprang up to his eyes. This time, he made no attempt to blink them away. His chest became so tight, it was hard to breathe. A wave of both relief and agony slammed into him, nearly sending him tumbling to the floor. How…how long had it been since he last was gifted with this scent? He…he had forgotten it. The scent of the person so dear to him, he had forgotten! Swallowing down hard against the sob welling up in his throat, Frederick raised his head, both curious and terrified as to why this room, after so long, smelled of Chrom. 

The answer lay on the ground a couple feet in front of him. Frederick’s eyes widened. His lips parted in shock. There came the briefest, sweetest moment of relief but it was quickly drowned out by a scream of horror. Chrom. His Chrom, his King…he was alive. That instinct had been right, Chrom had not perished when the castle was destroyed but one look at his current state and it became obvious that his time in Grima’s possession had been far worse than death. Writhing naked on the stone floor, covered from head to toe in bright red marks, bite marks, what looked suspiciously to be rope burns and bruises, Chrom didn’t seem to realize they were there. Dazed, unfocused eyes lurched around the room, never remaining in one place for more than a few seconds. When he rolled over onto his back, Frederick’s stomach recoiled. One large hand was wrapped around his bright red erection, furiously jerking himself off. Frantic, desperate moans, mews and sobs poured out from between his damp lips. Despite looking as though he might cum at any moment, no matter how fast and hard he played with his twitching cock, nothing happened. Wailing in agony, Chrom rolled over onto his stomach, his hips thrusting, rubbing his cock against the smooth stone. Nothing. He clawed at his chest, his crotch, his ass, as though searching for some kind of relief. 

Suddenly, the room no longer smelled just of Chrom. He had been so wrapped up in that comforting scent, he hadn’t noticed the heavy stench of sex clinging to the air. Frederick gagged, a flush of bile rushing up his throat. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Breathing hard, struggling not to vomit, fighting back the hysteria that was digging its claws into his mind, he set his mouth into a thin, hard line. Grima was staring at him, greedily devouring any scrap of despair that managed to slip through the tight hold he had on himself. Swallowing again, grimacing at the vile taste spreading over his tongue, Frederick ground out, “What have you done?”

“Simple spell.” Grima answered easily, surprising him. “When I first began training him, I used an interesting potion – one that drove him crazy with pleasure but didn’t like it too much. It left him completely unaware of who he was, his surroundings, everything so I switched to a spell. This one, he could remember everything but it made him so sensitive to pleasure, one touch would make him cum. After that, it was only a matter of repeatedly subjecting him to heightening levels of pleasure until…well.” Grima gestured vaguely at Chrom’s writhing form. 

There was no point in asking the reason behind this madness but the rage, the devastation, the horror was too massive a force , he couldn’t hold back from bitterly spitting out, each syllable slashing across his tongue as they poured from his lips, “Why? Why do this? Why would you do this?!”

Grima looked at him amusedly, one eyebrow quirked as though to ask ‘you’re really questioning this? Don’t you know how I am?’, “Because it’s fun. Taking someone as proud, as good, as clean as him and utterly destroying him, dragging him down into the depths of depravity, polluting his pure soul until he is nothing more than a cock hungry whore who cries out so sweetly when his sworn enemy fucks him.”

“And now,” Grima breathed, a crazed blaze of delight dancing in his dark eyes, “you’ll hear those same cries as you fuck him.”

“What nonsense are you spewing, fiend?! I will-” Frederick snarled, only to freeze when the frantic sounds coming from Chrom suddenly stopped. Whipping his head back around, his heart somehow both leapt up into his throat and sunk down into his stomach. Pushed up onto his hands and knees, his swollen, bright red erection hanging heavy between his legs, Chrom was looking directly at him with heavy lidded eyes. While some haziness remained, there was enough focus in those eyes to tell him that Chrom not only could see him…but knew him. Swallowing hard, the stirrings of hope cautiously raising their heads in his mind, Frederick said in a barely audible whisper, “Chrom?”

No response. Chrom continued to stare blankly at him. Sucking in a deep breath, the corners of his eyes burning with fresh tears, the lump in the back of his throat pressing so hard against his esophagus, he felt like he might vomit, Frederick forced himself through the uphill battle to retain a composed expression, desperately hoping that the sight of his calm face might be enough to jar him free of his stupor, “Chrom, you know me. It is I, your loyal Knight, your Shepherd, Frederick of Ylisse!”

It wasn’t much but…at the mention of his name, Chrom’s expression shifted. Some of the haze seemed to lift. He tilted his head slightly, seeming to peer more closely at Frederick then the tiniest spark in his dazed eyes. His lips parted slightly. A brilliant blossom of hope bloomed in the center of his chest. The beast’s affect on him was not absolute. All he needed to do was chip away at the fog hanging over the King’s mind. He was certain that with time and effort, he could break him free from this torture! All that was needed know was for him to get them both out of here! Grima suddenly chuckled, dropping the ropes with a soft thump. Turning away, he sauntered over to a rather grand chair that was shoved into the corner – the only furnishing in the room. Frederick and Chrom stared silently at one another as he sat down, lazily crossing his legs, that disturbed smile still spread across his face. 

Resting his cheek on the curve of his palm, Grima asked teasingly, “Well, what are you waiting for, pet? He’s all yours. You just have to convince him to get past all that pesky dignity and pride.”

Chrom let out a harsh, shuddering breath. His expression lost more of that intense haze, becoming a little more lucid and conscious. Crawling forward, puffs of dust floating around his hands and knees as he moved, he made his way over to Frederick. Holding his breath, thoughts racing through his mind, trying to find the best thing to say to further break this spell, Frederick jolted when Chrom tugged at the ropes tied around his wrists, moving with a startling amount of dexterity, given his current state. Frederick glanced over to Grima but the beast was still smiling, completely unbothered by the fact that his hands were now free. A hard thud of his heart. A plan formulated in the split second between the ropes being tied tight around his wrists and the knots falling to the floor. Grab Chrom and run. Simple, stupid but better than just kneeling there. Frederick’s hands trembled. He started to reach out to grab Chrom by the midsection and hoist his naked, marked body up onto his shoulders, only to free when he was roughly wrenched down on top of Chrom. 

Wet, warm lips pressed to the pulse fluttering underneath his jaw. Chrom’s erection rubbed against his stomach; his hips rolling against him. Calloused hands roamed over his body, tracing the curves of his back, burning fingertips scraping down the length of his spine, pushing through his disheveled hair, touching anywhere, everywhere they could reach. Chrom’s scent was even stronger now that he was closer. Dizziness swamped him. For a moment, he was so startled, yet so relieved to feel Chrom’s warmth once more that he completely forgot about the horrific situation. He pressed his nose to his King’s soft hair, his eyes fluttering closed, breathing in that familiar scent. Chrom…his King, his friend, he…he was so happy that he was alive. Frederick slid his fingers through the silky strands of his hair. Gods, how he had missed him. Before, he had never allowed himself to linger on that bitter need to see him, out of the fear that it may one day consume him but now…now that he was back, alive and in his arms, he could-! Frederick violently jolted. One of Chrom’s hands had slipped between them, sliding between his legs to squeeze his flaccid cock through the thin material of his pants. 

Gasping sharply, a fresh wave of cold rolling over him, Frederick instinctively jerked away, scrambling backwards until he slammed against the closed door. Chrom whined loudly in disappointment, rolling over onto his side to get up onto his hands and knees again. Teary, needy eyes found him, making his heart skip a beat. That’s right…he couldn’t get caught up in his own feelings, he needed to get Chrom out of here! Chrom closed the distance between them, pressing his heavy chest to Frederick’s. Trembling arms wound around his shoulders, squeezing him lightly. A hot, wet tongue swiped against his ear. Grimacing, hating the sickening heat rolling off him in waves, Frederick tried to push him away but the harder he tried to untangle himself from Chrom’s hold, the tighter he held onto him. 

“Please-!” Chrom gasped into his ear, grinding his throbbing erection against his belly, “Can’t take it anymore-! Need your,” a hard shudder wracked his body when Chrom’s hot hand found his penis once more, rubbing him insistently through the fabric. To his horror, a pang of heat reverberated out from his crotch. Blood poured down into his cock, causing it to stiffen underneath the constant assault of Chrom’s hand, “big thing-! Put it in me-! Fuck me-!”

“Chrom, stop!” Frederick pushed out through clenched teeth. Grabbing hold of his shoulders, he forcibly shoved him away, knocking him out of his lap. Panting hard, cold sweat rolling into his eyes, fighting down the panic threatening to overwhelm him, Frederick tightened his hold when Chrom began to squirm, reaching out to him like a needy child, clinging to the front of his shirt. What was this madness?! A spell could do something as atrocious as this?! He had to stop this from going any further! For the sake of both of their sanity, he needed to remain strong against this onslaught. Grabbing hold of Chrom’s wrist when he went to mess with his crotch again, Frederick commanded him in the sternest tone he could muster, “Chrom, you must come to your senses! Grima has bewitched you! You don’t want this. Please, you must fight it or-“

“Frederick…” Chrom breathed, his soft voice laced with lust. Sliding forward, taking advantage of him freezing up at the sound of his name said in such a voice, Chrom wriggled his wrist out of his grasp, lunging forward to grab the sides of his head. Frederick’s eyes widened. Soft, smooth lips captured his own in a frantic, ravenous kiss. Every muscle in his body locked up. Staring ahead, unable to move, to blink, to breathe, Chrom desperately kissing him, his sweet tongue shoving its way between his slack lips, spreading in an indescribable, yet incredible taste throughout his mouth, Frederick, not entirely willingly, slowly melted into his touch. Gods…he tasted so good. His lips felt amazing against his own. One hand raised to cautiously push into Chrom’s sweat soaked hair, pulling him in a little closer. Chrom moaned loudly, leaning into his touch. His hot hands landed on his chest, exploring the curves of his biceps, the dips of his ribs before trailing down lower to slide across his taut stomach. Explosion of tingles followed everywhere he touched. Frederick hesitantly rested his hands on his smooth back. He trembled underneath his palms, writhing in his hold as though to tell him to move more, to touch him more. 

Chrom…his King, alive…he was alive, he could feel his heart beating! He was here, right here, in his arms, he could touch him, kiss…kiss him and he…he wanted him to fuck him. An intense shiver raced down his spine. His cock twitched inside his trousers. A strange heaviness plagued his sac. 

Frederick ripped himself away with a sharp cough, the horror returning tenfold. What…what was he doing?! Bad…this was bad, he was getting swept away! How could he allow himself to be lost to this madness?! He needed to fight, he couldn’t let that bastard win. Wrenching away from Chrom’s attempt to yank him back into the kiss, flinching at the whine that Chrom let out, Frederick gasped roughly, cupping Chrom’s burning cheeks in the curves of his palms, “Please. Please wake up. Chrom, listen to me. You need to wake up. You need to fight this. I can get you out of here and we’ll…”

Chrom covered the back of his large, scarred hand with his own. Pulling it away from his cheek, he brought the tips of Frederick’s fingers to his mouth. A shiver raced up his arm. Sliding his lips apart, he slipped three of his fingers between them, letting them sink deep into the wet heat of his mouth. Moaning softly, his eyes fluttering closed, Chrom sucked greedily on his finger, his clever tongue weaving between the digits, coating his skin in a thick layer of saliva. The look of bliss on his face, the deep hue of red in his pale cheeks, the sensation of his tongue pressed to his skin…he could feel himself falling. His breath came hard and heavy. Blood roared in his ears. Despite the cool temperature of the room, his body was burning up. Sweat accumulated in his underarms, soaking the thin fabric of his clothes, causing them to stick uncomfortably to him. In his trousers, his cock was a thick mass of aching muscle, desperately longing to be touched. Swallowing hard, Frederick rubbed his fingers against Chrom’s tongue, eliciting a fresh moan out of him. He could feel his teeth, the ridges of his palate, the smooth interior of his cheek, the bumps of his tastebuds. 

Gasping wetly, Chrom opened his mouth, giving him a perfect view of his saliva drenched fingers resting on his tongue. Marginally tightening his hold on Frederick’s wrist, he pushed his fingers in even deeper until the tips pressed against the back of his throat. Frederick’s eyes widened in alarm. He tried to pull away, fully expecting Chrom to gag or even vomit but neither happened. Panting raggedly, gazing up at him with lust glazed eyes, Chrom closed his lips again, surrounding his digits in that tight warmth. There was no sign of distress or discomfort. Rather, having his fingers pushed in so deep seemed to be giving him even more pleasure. Mouth twisted into a pained grimace, nauseous from the combination of heat and horror, Frederick made himself look away from that pitiful face. This…this was why the beast had allowed him to live, so that he could witness what had happened to his King. The once brave, stalwart Chrom…reduced to this, able to practically swallow his fingers without the slightest note of difficulty. What horrors had been forced upon him to bring him to this state? The monster said he had used a spell of some sort but it was becoming obvious that there was more to it than that. Frederick glanced back at Chrom, his heart twisting into a knot. Broken. That was what had occurred. Whatever Grima had done to him, it had broken him – shattered his mind until this…this shadow, this echo of Chrom was all that remained. And here he was, so fucking hard that it was driving him mad, unable to distance himself from the incredible sensation of having Chrom play so diligently with his fingers, burning with a shameful, despicable heat that demanded to both touch and be touched more. 

Chrom slipped his sopping wet fingers from his mouth. Pressing a kiss to the drenched pads, he sighed softly, his long lashes fluttering as he gazed up at Frederick through them. Pushing forward once more, he placed a sloppy kiss onto the corner of his mouth. Frederick turned away, denying him another kiss. Whimpering, Chrom pressed more insistently to him, pressing one of his knees to his crotch, sending an electric jolt of pleasure racing up his spine. Gasping, fighting hard against the urge to buck wildly, to grind against him until he came, Frederick weakly tried to yank his hand away when Chrom lead it down to his backside. A tremble rushed through him at the feel of the plush, soft curve of his ass. Chrom lead his hand down even further until the tips of his fingers brushed against something smooth. Something…something was embedded in Chrom’s ass. He could feel the puckered edges of his hole stretched wide around it. Another shock of disgust but this one disconcertingly quieter, more distance than the ones that came before. What…what was this? 

“Isn’t it grand?” Grima suddenly spoke, making him jump. Whipping his head around, he numbly stared at him, only able to conjure up the smallest spark of rage at the smirking grin on his face, “I had it specially made just for him, crafted from a shaft of my own horn. He can’t push it out nor can he remove it himself. Someone else has to do it. Keeps him nice and loose for all the times I can’t be bothered to prepare him. As much as I like a tight hole, having to repeatedly heal the tears became most bothersome.” The grin on his face grew, “It is an interesting object. One that I can adjust the size of. I figured that you,” his dark eyes flickered down to Frederick’s crotch, “are on the large side so better safe than sorry.”

“Take it out-!” Chrom whimpered, wriggling his hips, “Please, can’t take it anymore. It hurts! My penis hurts! Wanna cum! Wanna cum from your big thing! Fuck me! Fill me up with your milk!”

“Chrom…” Frederick groaned. This…it was killing him. He would have rather died, never knowing what had come of his King than be forced to go to his grave with the sound of Chrom’s near hysterical voice begging him to fuck him. It was unbearable. How much longer could he stand strong against him? His own body was betraying him, responding to the madness that had been forced upon the one he loved so dearly. How…how could he be hard? How could he long for more? He needed to fight, he needed to-

“Are you going to deny me?” Chrom asked softly, his voice echoing up from the curve of Frederick’s shoulder. 

Inhaling sharply, Frederick instinctively looked down at him to find a strange mix of desperation and petulance. There was nothing in it that indicated any more of Chrom’s sanity had returned. Rather, looking into that face only cemented a thought that had been lingering in the back of his head: the Chrom he had once known was long gone. Perhaps there were some traces of him lying hidden underneath the insanity forced upon him but this was not the Chrom he had once known, not the Chrom he had fought beside for so many years. And yet, he…he was still Chrom. He was still the man he had sworn to protect. This was still the man he had promised to do anything for. If he were to tell him to walk into Hell itself, he would have gladly done so. He…he couldn’t deny him. No matter what he asked, he could not refuse. If this was what his King had been reduced to then…his duty was to ensure he was happy, satisfied and content. Even if it meant becoming his sexual partner to satisfy his crazed urges. 

Swallowing hard, Frederick took hold of Chrom’s hips, gently maneuvering him so he lay on his back in front of him. The rate of Chrom’s breathing picked up. Eyes sparking with deranged lust, he grabbed hold of Frederick, yanking him in closer. His trembling legs spread, allowing his larger mass to slip between them, before curling tightly around his waist, preventing him from moving easily. Shifting slightly, Frederick reached down to take hold of the smooth, flat edge protruding from Chrom’s ass. This was an area entirely unknown to him. He had laid with women a couple of times but never a man. He didn’t know how any of this worked. Going off of what the beast had stated earlier, Frederick gently pulled the mass out, disturbed by how easily it slipped free from his hole. Chrom squealed loudly, his hips arching up off the floor, his bright red cock twitching violently, spraying precum all over his stomach. Finally, with a disgusting squelch, the thing was out. Not wanting to see it in its entirety, Frederick threw it away without glancing at it. He could tell from the weight alone that it was no small trinket. He didn’t know if he should feel flattered or disgusted that Grima assumed his was anything in comparison. While he might be a large man, he was by no means a monster. 

Panting heavily, Chrom clawed at his back, his blunt nails leaving stinging trails, whimpering softly, “Please-! Please-! Fill me up! Want your cock! I want your cock! Fuck me! Fuck me!”

“Shh…” Frederick cooed, leaning down to lightly kiss his lips. One of Chrom’s hands clamped down onto the back of his head, forcing him to deepen the kiss. Their teeth clanged together. Pain rippled through his jaw but he paid no mind to it. Finding Chrom distracted with the kiss, Frederick reached down to clumsily pushed his trousers down, allowing his rock hard cock to bounce free. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he was forced to pull himself from Chrom’s hold. He couldn’t find where to enter without being able to see. Spreading his legs open even wider, reaching down to grasp onto the front of Frederick’s shirt, Chrom watched him with deranged excitement as he brought the head of his cock to his sopping wet, twitching entrance. The moment their skin made contact, he froze, a loud buzzing filling his ears. Was he truly going to do this? Fuck his friend, his king in front of the monster who had destroyed everything? Was he truly going to play right into exactly what Grima wanted? Was he going to add even more damage to Chrom’s already shattered mind? Did he truly intend to take advantage of him while he was in such a sorry state?

Could he truly lower himself to this?

“Frederick-!” Chrom gasped sharply, “Please-! Fuck me-! It hurts-! I feel so empty-! Fill me up, please, please! Can’t take it anymore-!”

A strange whistling breath blew out from between Frederick’s slightly parted lips. Heat roared out from the base of his belly, coursing through his veins like wildfire. It was no use. There was no more resisting from him. He could not deny Chrom, he couldn’t deny his King. Anything he asked, he would give…even…even this. Pushing back against the remnants of despair, the wailing voice that echoed mournfully from the depths of his mind, Frederick leaned down to capture Chrom’s lips in another kiss and pushed forward, letting the head of his cock slide through a startling tight ring of muscle. Chrom moaned loudly, his hips arching up off the floor. He had intended to take it slow, allowing them both to adjust to the intrusion before he moved on any further but Chrom’s hunger was not to be slowly sated. Abruptly curling his legs even tighter around Frederick’s hips, he forced them flush together. The remainder of his length sunk into Chrom’s insides, surrounding him in a tight cavern of wet heat. A scream ripped its way from Chrom’s throat. Digging his blunt nails into his back, his mouth twisted into a deranged, elated grin, he shuddered, cum spraying from his violently twitching cock. From somewhere very far away, Frederick could hear Grima laughing. The sound meant nothing to him. Grima…the world, his comrades, everything…all of it was a distant memory. 

Mouth hanging open, blood roaring in his ears, Frederick stared down into that face, distantly aware that he had come as well. It was over. There was no going back from this. He no longer existed as a man, as a human, as an individual. This body no longer belonged to Frederick of Ylisse, it was the body of a servant, entirely owned by the man writhing underneath him. He was, and always had been, Chrom’s loyal servant. No matter was his duties were, that had always been his purpose for existing. This man…he existed to serve him. He would…for the rest of his days, he would serve him dutifully, lovingly, with all of his heart put behind each motion. Dipping down, Frederick kissed up the line of Chrom’s throat, pausing to suck on the patch of skin stretched over a rapidly beating pulse. Chrom shivered underneath him, gasping raggedly, one trembling hand knotting into his hair. 

“More-!” He begged, his voice coming out as a jagged crack, “More-! Frederick-! More! Fuck me more! Fuck me!”

“Yes…” Frederick kissed him, nuzzling against his smooth, tear drenched cheek. He would give him everything; he would do anything for him. This…this was his way of saving him from the horrors afflicted upon his poor mind. If the world no longer could offer a peaceful way for him to exist, then he would do his best to create one. Trailing a soft line of kisses all over his heated face, Frederick slowly began to move – pulling his hips back at a steady pace before pushing carefully back in. Chrom’s hole sucked greedily on him, clamping down with such strength, it almost hurt. Pleasure rolled thick through his nerves. He felt dizzy and unbalanced. Harsh breaths poured out of his mouth. Every thrust inside that incredible heat, that insatiable hardness nearly brought him to the edge. Finding little areas that had not yet been marked, Frederick sucked lovingly on the pristine skin, leaving his own claims. It felt so good, he couldn’t think straight. It was becoming harder and harder to keep his self-control in check. 

“More-!” Chrom whined, impatiently rolling his hips, his lips pulled apart in a pained grimace, “Harder! Fuck me harder-!”

Frederick slightly picked up the pace, allowing his self-control to slip just ever so slightly. This…his first time, he wanted it to be sweet, gentle; to be completely different than how it must have been with Grima. Perhaps if Chrom were to get pleasure from this, it might bring him back to his senseless just a little but even as he thought that, Chrom sobbed miserably underneath him, his legs curling tight once more. A heated, pleading gaze focused hazily on him, sending a crashing bolt of tingling pleasure straight down to his cock. It was becoming harder to deny him. As much as he longed to continue down this gentle route, he could not say no to his King. Clenching his teeth together, Frederick tried to remain strong, desperately holding to the hope that he might be able to break through this madness. 

Bottom lip trembling, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, Chrom whined and wailed softly, furiously bucking his hips in an attempt to fuck himself with the strength, the power he wanted. Swallowing hard, Frederick went a bit faster. Their sweat soaked flesh slapped against one another, creating a lewd cacophony. Chrom’s hole spasmed around him, squeezing him, stroking him, urging him closer and closer to cumming again. 

“Please-!” Chrom sobbed, his voice ringing out in sharp agony, “More! Harder-! Fuck me-! Hurt me-! Destroy me-! I want more-! More-!”

Digging his blunt fingernails into the base of his skull, Chrom wrenched him down into a rough, painful kiss. Breathing raggedly, chest hitching with hard sobs, he whispered, “Please, Frederick-! More-! More-! Not enough-! It’s not enough-! I wanna be fucked-! I wanna be destroyed-!”

It was no use. No matter how much he wanted to take a different path, he could not deny his King…nor could he deny his own desires any longer. Pushing out a harsh breath through clenched teeth, Frederick straightened up, grabbed Chrom’s trembling hips in a vice grip, no longer able to care if he left bruises and rapidly picked up the pace, moving from the gentle rhythm of two virgins making love to the sordid act of fucking without thought. He pounded into Chrom, keeping each thrust hard and fast. The room filled up with the sounds of wet squelches, loud wails and the sound of their bodies crashing together. The change was welcomed with an immediate shriek of approval. Bouncing on the smooth floor, his mouth stretched open, tongue lolling lewdly outside of his glistening lips, Chrom shrieked and sobbed, a look of sheer, potent ecstasy etched into his handsome face. 

Emboldened by Chrom’s reaction, having finally found just what he needed, Frederick pushed it even further. Roughly flipping him over onto his stomach, encouraged by the giggling shriek Chrom let out, Frederick dropped down, settling all of his weight onto Chrom’s back, one muscular arm winding around his throat, adoring the sensation of crushing him and the way he reared back, desperately scrambling to pull him in even closer, as though he wanted their bodies to meld together into one. Pressing his lips to his ear, he licked, nipped and bit everywhere he could reach, leaving brand new marks that stood out prominently on his pale skin. Reaching around to shove four fingers into his mouth, elated by the way Chrom immediately began to hungrily suck on him, producing sounds that made his head spin, Frederick ramped the pace up even further, shortening the length of his thrusts so his cock remained buried inside that tight ass. Squealing shrilly, Chrom used what leverage he had to push back into him, driving his cock even further in. 

“Cumming-!” He mewed around Frederick’s fingers, the word cumming out so distorted, he could barely tell what he was saying, “Cumming-! Cumming-!”

With a hard breath, Frederick yanked his cock out of Chrom’s hole, letting it linger close enough that he could feel the tip brushing against him. The wail of anguish that erupted from his throat was a disturbing note of music to his ears. Grinning wickedly when Chrom, sobbing, craned his head back to look up him, Frederick teasingly ground against him, acting as though he was going to push into him once more, only to move away when Chrom got a little too eager with his movements. After a few moments, when he was sure that his orgasm must have retreated, Frederick slammed forward hard, driving the entirety of his cock inside in one smooth movement. The howl that erupted from Chrom’s stretched wide mouth nearly made him cum. Biting down hard on his tongue, he set a quick, brutal pace once more, pummeling into him, fucking his ass with enough viciousness that it must feel as though he was drilling straight through the membrane, Frederick waited until the pace of Chrom’s breathing reached the erratic stage once again. The word he was waiting for, ‘cumming’, slipped free from his wet lips and Frederick stopped, pulling his cock free from the tightness of Chrom’s hole. 

“No-!” Chrom wailed in a gasping, mewling voice. “Don’t take it out! Your cock-! I want your cock-! Fuck me! Fuck me! I wanna cum! Please let me cum, Frederick!”

Chuckling low in his throat, Frederick straightened up, flipping Chrom over onto his back. Slipping a large hand underneath each knee, he shoved his legs upwards, fully exposing his sloppy hole to him. Not taking his eyes off Chrom’s gorgeous flushed, tear and snot stained face, Frederick teased him by pushing just enough so the tip slipped in, high of the elation of watching his eyes widen with excitement then purposefully missed his hole, letting the shaft of his cock rub against his twitching entrance. It was torture, to be outside of that glorious heat for so long but the sight of Chrom’s face – the agony, the need, the want – was more than enough to make up for it. Sobbing incoherently, grasping weakly onto the front of Frederick’s shirt, Chrom coughed out in a ragged voice, “Please-! No more-! Fuck me-! Fuck me-! I wanna cum-! Please let me cum-!”

Leaning down to gently kiss him, the smile on his face growing even wider when Chrom pushed up into him, forcibly deepening the kiss, pushing the taste of his tears and saliva across his tongue, Frederick murmured gleefully, “How can I deny you when you sing so sweetly?”

Not that he would have been able to hang on for much longer, though. Shuddering, Frederick finally punched his hips forward again, slamming into Chrom’s hole, a ripple of estastic pleasure racing through his body. This time, when Chrom’s breathing picked up once more, he didn’t stop, continuing to pound into him. Screaming at the top of his lungs, his blunt nails dug into the smooth skin of his cheeks, a deranged grin spread across his face, Chrom shuddered violently, his eyes rolling back into his head. Thick ropes of stark white jizz splattered all over his chest and stomach. Despite having cum earlier, there was still so much of it. His hole clamped down even tighter around him, demanding like he cum as well. Who was he to deny such an order? Moaning loudly, his eyes fluttering closed, muscular body violently trembling, he thrust in a couple more times, slamming so hard against him, it sent him jolting across the floor then came as well, his body burning with a terrifying ecstasy. 

“More-!” Chrom wailed, rolling his hips even as he was still cumming, his hole powerfully squeezing him. “More-! More-! Fuck me more-! I wanna cum more-!”

The corners of his lips curled into a slight smile. Smearing the layer of white all over his heated skin, loving the texture of it against his palm, Frederick cooed, “I’ll give you everything you want, don’t worry. I’ll make you cum so much, you’ll be drowning in ecstasy, my beloved.”

A shrieking laugh from the corner rudely wrenched him out of his lust driven haze. Jerking back to reality, having completely forgotten that Grima was there, the smile faded from his face as he whipped his head around to glare at him. Cackling, his dark eyes burning with demented glee, the beast jumped to his feet, throwing his arms out wide. It was a bizarre, ridiculous pose that he would have ignored if the bastard hadn’t begun to speak. 

“Are you truly that stupid, Frederick of Ylisse or should I call you Mad Dog, now?” He crowed gleefully, a bright flush of pink in his pale cheeks. “Your beloved? Has the despair of seeing him in such a state rotted your mind? This slut, this whore does not belong to you. You are naught but a dildo! Something to give him a spark of pleasure before he’s allowed to return to his real Master.”

Placing a thin hand on his chest, his grin growing to the point that it was startling his face didn’t split in half, Grima breathed, “He will never belong to you. He belongs to me and me alone. He longs for me. A longing that you cannot even begin to comprehend. The only reason he’s letting you fuck him is because I allowed it! He doesn’t love you; he doesn’t want you, you are a placeholder, taking advantage of his starvation and thinking it to mean that he feels anything for you! He feels nothing, Frederick of Ylisse. I am the only one. I am his only Master but here let me show you.”

Taking a step forward, that deranged spark becoming even more pronounced when Frederick bent over protectively, his hardened glare trying its best to burn a hole through the beast’s head, Grima cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice, “Oh, my darling, my adorable Chrom, come here. Come to me. Let us show this imposter what real pleasure looks like.”

Chrom jolted upright, all of his attention swinging around to focus on Grima. There was a look in his eyes – a kind of desperate hopefulness that made Frederick’s stomach lurch. A trembling hand shoved against his chest, pushing him away so that he could wiggle free from his hold. His cock slipped out of Chrom’s ass. Grima’s grin grew even bigger, his eyes seeming to become completely black. Time seemed to slow down to a snail’s pace, each movement becoming exaggerated. He watched Chrom start to move away from him. It was like he no longer even existed, now that Grima was calling out to him. Shrieking despair clawed at his chest. He was frozen, unable to breathe or move as the realization that it was all a delusion – he could not save Chrom, the world or anyone. Their lives had become a living hell and there was nothing he could do about it. The last scrap of hope still managing to hold on in the desolate desert his heart had become withered into nothing. He was left, cold, alone and broken, watching his King…his Chrom throw himself into the arms of the enemy. 

Frederick’s arm lashed out before he registered the movement. Clamping down tightly on Chrom’s throat, he threw him backwards, slamming him with all of his strength into the floor. Letting out a harsh wheeze, his eyes rolling wildly in his sockets, Chrom raised his hands as though he was going to resist then froze when their gazes met. Frederick curled his fingers even more tightly around his throat, cutting off his supply of oxygen. There was nothing left…but him. His King…his Chrom. His…his…his! HIS! He would not let this beast take him away! Chrom belonged to him! He had always belonged to him! A gaping chasm opened up inside his mind, swallowing up the remnants of his sanity. Nothing…nothing else mattered anymore. All that mattered was Chrom. Let the world rot away, let the people wither and die in the face of endless despair, there was no hope left so why fight? He had what he wanted. He had Chrom back. 

And he wasn’t going to let anyone take him away from him ever again. 

Trembling fingertips brushed against the inside of his wrist. Chrom was staring at him with wide eyes, his face dyed a bright red. Cocking his head slightly, his expression distant and cold, Frederick led the head of his cock back to that wet, slutty entrance and slammed his hips forward. Chrom let out a rasping gasp, his hips bucking hard. Placing his other hand down by the side of his head, Frederick slowly leaned down until the tip of his nose was brushing Chrom’s. He stared into those dazed eyes for a moment then said in a cold, commanding tone, “Do not move or I’ll make sure you can’t ever cum again.”

The look on Chrom’s face – that explosion of rapturous, divine ecstasy, stars seeming to burst in those dark eyes – the sharp inhale followed by a throaty, rasping moan…it was heaven. The world might’ve turned into a waking nightmare but he had found his one little spot of paradise. This was not the breakthrough that his previous self would have wanted but Frederick of Ylisse was long gone, lost to the insanity of this new world. Who was he now? It no longer mattered. He existed to possess Chrom, to please him, to satisfy him, to show him that there was no one else in the dwindling remnants of reality who was allowed to touch him like this. Now, Grima was the one who no longer existed. He stood, watching them with an enraged expression, his hands curled into tight fists. 

“Chrom!” He barked coldly, “Come here, now! That’s an order!”

Nothing. He might as well not be talking at all. All of his Chrom’s attention was squarely focused on Frederick. Straightening back up, Frederick marginally loosened his hold, allowing Chrom just enough breath so that he remained conscious and resumed fucking him, grinding the head of his cock against his spasming insides, pounding in deep and hard, wanting nothing more than to mess him up deep inside. Lips curled into a fearsome snarl, Grima lunged forward, grabbing Frederick by the shoulder. The movement was instinctual, one that required no thought, only an action. Curling his hand into a tight fist, he reared back, slamming his knuckles directly into Grima’s nose. There was a satisfying crunch. A squalling howl came from Chrom. Eyes rolled back into his head, only the whites visible between his fluttering eyelashes, his mouth stretched open as an animalistic scream poured out of him, he came – the force of his ejaculation sending the strips of white all the way to his chin and shoulders. 

Grima stumbled backwards, clutching his broken nose. He expected more of a fight out of him but didn’t bother exerting any energy to be shocked when the beast turned and slunk out of the room, quickly disappearing from sight. The moment he was gone, Frederick forgot about him. Turning back to Chrom, the slightest smile touching his lips, he leaned down to bite down hard on the curve of his shoulder, his teeth sinking into the smooth flesh, the taste of copper spreading over his tongue. Whimpering loudly, Chrom clung to him, pressing his face into the side of his head, breathing erratically into his ear. Lapping at the fresh wound, Frederick distantly wondered how long it would take to cover his body in his mark but didn’t linger on the thought for long. 

They had eternity, after all. During that time, he would completely erase Grima from his mind. In every aspect, in every way, he would become Chrom’s everything. His entire world would revolve around him. His King, his Chrom, he would do anything, everything for him. 

-

Leaning against the door jam, just out of sight, Grima nonchalantly wiped the blood from his face, a vicious grin spread across his features. How easy it had been. He had thought that Chrom’s Knight might’ve resisted for longer or put up a better fight but it went to show how easily man’s heart fell into despair. All it took was the littlest push then the sheep willingly sent themselves tumbling over the cliff, hurtling into the dark sea below. While he would have preferred more of a show, he couldn’t say he was disappointed. Frederick of Ylisse managed to be most entertaining as he plummeted into insanity. Grima inhaled deeply, his dark eyes fluttering closed. Aah, such delicious despair. Did they mistake it for being in the throes of ecstasy? It was so strange and beautiful, how the human mind could twist anything to benefit them. Not that it mattered to him – despair was despair, and those two were drowning in it. Their broken minds simply could no longer register what was truth, and what their own insanity had concocted to create their new truth. 

A low chuckle rumbled deep from his chest. How he wished he had kept more of Chrom’s shepherds alive so that might have witnessed what had become of their King. Their expressions morphing into ones of horror, terror and rage would have been something to behold. If there were still painters, sculptors, artisans existing in the carnage, he might have thought about commissioning a painting of such a glorious sight. Alas, the opportunity to rip that pathetic human’s mind to shreds had come long after he’d annihilated so many of his soldiers. Thankfully, the most important one survived long enough to wind up in his clutches. How perfect of an ending. The Fallen King joined by his Fallen Knight, the two clinging to one another through their despair, caught up in their own dangerous delusions. 

It was so delicious, he almost couldn’t take it. The once proud and noble Frederick of Ylisse, reduced to this. Wildly bucking his dirty hips, violating his precious King; using his penis, his teeth, his hands to tear into his body, to leave his mark all over him. There once was a man who would do anything for his King, now he thought only about possessing him. Though, he supposed in a way, this putrid Knight was still staunchly carrying out his duty. Chrom cried out for him, begging him for more and Frederick responded with the power, the terror he so desired. Anything the King requested, his Knight was more than happy to give. A match made in heaven. In any other situations, he would have done everything in his power to wrench them apart but this…the King who tried so hard to save his world, the Knight who remained ever at his side…reduced to this. 

Oh, there was nothing better. He could practically cum from the elation alone. Grinning broadly, Grima turned sharply on his heel. For now, he would leave them. The two would fuck like rabbits without any thoughts given to food, water or rest. Perhaps, in a few days times, after allowing them to become fully addicted to each other, he would separate them. Quite a few cells remaining down in the dungeon. It would be fun to see how long they would last until they tore their fingers to shreds by scratching at the doors, the walls, frantic to get back to one another. He could only imagine how even more delicious their despair would become. Striding down the ruined hallway, distantly listening to the echoes of their moans, Grima pushed away the hunger that demanded he do it already, torture them, hurt them. 

Let them become addicted, then rip them apart. By being patient, he would be reward with despair ten times more potent than anything he could get if he were to do it now. It was more than worth the wait.


End file.
